The Man Who Sold The World
by AshKetchumNow
Summary: He stares at me, recognition in his eyes. "You're the guy who served Cassie and I last night." He smirks. "You couldn't take your eyes off of him." AU. Destiel Sabriel
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_.**

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"Dean, Ellen needs you to serve at the bar for a bit. She's taking her break now." I look up from the table I was cleaning and see Sam.

"I thought Jo was serving drinks?"

"Her shift doesn't start for another two hours, remember?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Well, fuck.

I sigh. "Fine," And mutter, "Bitch."

"Jerk." He smirks and I grin.

I throw him the rag I was using to clean up tables, and head over to the bar. There's only a few customers sitting on the barstools, drinks already served. A few new customers walk into the Roadhouse, so I quickly walk behind the bar. The two men sit directly in front of me.

"What can I get you gents tonight?" I ask with a charming smile. The first man turns to me, pausing his conversation with dude #2. I take them both in. The first guy looks older than the second. He has blonde hair and golden eyes, with a constant smirk on his face. The other guy has these _gorgeous blue eyes_. I blush heavily.

OhmyGod.

"I'll have a Piña Colada," He turns back to blue eyes. "What are you having Cassie?" He looks confused.

"I'm not sure. I've never had alcohol before."

"And a martini." The man from before orders for him. I nod and mix their drinks as quickly as possible. Finished, I set the Piña Colada in front of the guy who ordered and the martini to his friend.

I flash another charming smile. "Is that all I can get you two?"

"Ye-" He's cut off.

"C-can I have some.. fries?" Blue eyes asks his friend quietly, his deep voice surprising me. The older man nods his head.

"And an order of fries."

"Alright." I head to the kitchen to let Ellen know. She quickly sets to work on the food and I head back. A few other customers wanted refills and a couple new customers ordered. Sam stops by with the order of fries.

"It's for blue eyes right here." I point to him. He looks up and tilts his head to the side.

_Fuck he's gorgeous._

The plate of fries clanks on the bar, startling me. I go to head back to another customer but Blue Eyes stops me.

"Is there ketchup at all?" I glance back and _holy fuck_ that was a mistake. We made eye contact and I _swear_ I felt electricity shoot throughout my body.

"Y-yeah." My voice cracks and I remind myself of a little girl with a crush. It's pathetic. I grab the ketchup from under the bar and pass it to him. He pours it on the side of his plate. Blue eyes grabs a fry, dips it in ketchup and eats it, _moaning._

Why is my body reacting so strangely?

I face Sam who was surprisingly still at the bar.

"I'm having a smoke break. Keep watch, will you Sammy?" He nods and I rush to the entrance of the Roadhouse. Outside, I pull out a cigarette and light it, quickly inhaling the smoke. I exhale and all the tension leaves my body.

I finish my smoke a few minutes later, and head back inside. Jo has finally started her shift. I grab some cleaning supplies from the storage closet and start washing up every dirty table. I glance at the bar and I don't see Blue Eyes. Disappointed, I quickly finish scrubbing the tables and head to the kitchen to finish dishes. At the end of the day, I drive my brother and I back to our apartment. I don't bother making myself something to eat, and go to bed.

* * *

It's Saturday, so I don't start work until 6:30 in the evening. Sammy decided to go out with his geek friends to go study or some shit. He doesn't work today, that lucky son of a bitch. I head to the washroom to shower and brush my teeth before heading out. I grab a bagel at a Gas n' Sip along the way to my destination. It was a store called Cheapies and they sold old records, among other things. The door chimes as I step in and I wave to the guy on cashier. He waves back.

"Hey Dean-o." Metatron smiles at me.

"Hey Megatron." He frowns at the nickname.

"Anyone been in today?"

"Only a couple guys." I nod. I shouldn't have to worry about others trying to get _my_ records.

I stalk over to the record section and thumb through them.

_Megadeth, Metallica, Pink Floyd... I have all of these one's..._

Finally, a record catches my interest.

"Radiohead." I pick the vinyl up and proceed with finding new records. Half an hour later and I've found four that I was happy with. I pay for them and leave. As soon as I step out of the store, I collide with another person. I manage not to fall, but the other person was flat on their ass. I lend them a hand and they take it, lifting themselves up. I notice it's one of the men from last night.

He stares at me, recognition in his eyes. "You're the guy who served Cassie and I last night." He smirks. "You couldn't take your eyes off of him." I flush and he winks. I stay silent, and he continues talking.

"So, what's your name? I'm Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe." He extends a hand out to shake.

"Dean." I shake his hand back.

"Well _Dean-o_, what do you say about becoming friends?" I raise my eyebrows in shock.

"I hardly even know you. I'm actually confused as to why we're still talking. I just _knocked_ you over." He laughs.

"Think of this as payment. I could have _died_!" He exclaims dramatically. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. So what do you want?" He grins.

"Let's go out for coffee, maybe we can take a nice, long walk along the beach afterwards?" He says sarcastically.

"We can go out for coffee." I reply. He grins and takes off in the other direction.

"I have a car. Come on!" I shout. He whips back around and follows me to the Impala.

"This is my Baby." I pet Baby lovingly before hopping into the driver seat. He admires the car for a few seconds before sliding into shotgun. We take off to the nearest coffee shop.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought about this story, it's my first time writing anything Supernatural related.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Of course, Gabriel ended up having his own coffee shop. And he just so happened to give me the directions to it. So, after several red lights and a couple missed turns, we sat down in one of the many vintage booths lined against the white wall.

"I don't _mean_ to sound biased but we have some of the _best pie _here," Gabriel flashes me a toothy smile. "Apple pie, to be specific." I stare him dead in the eyes.

"I fucking _love _apple pie." I rush out of my seat and head to the counter, ordering two slices of apple pie. After paying, I move back to my seat. Grabbing a fork from beside my plate, I dig in, meeting Gabriel's golden eyes a few seconds later.

"Why did you want to take me out for 'coffee'?" I quirk an eyebrow. His smirk wavers for a quick moment, casting his gaze downward. He sighs and his face becomes serious.

"It's about Castiel," I give him a confused look. "My brother, the one you were giving googly eyes last night?" He jokes. My face heats up in embarrassment and I nod.

"Hah, yeah.. I.. yeah." I stare at my pie, suddenly shy. He chuckles.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. You wouldn't be the first." He smiles. "Cassie's openly gay. Has been since high school." My eyes widen in surprise.

"In all honesty, most of us Novak's are gay." He snorts. "I'm gay, Cas is gay, Luci's bisexual, and Baltzy.. he'll fuck anything really." Gabriel laughs at that.

"I-I'm bisexual." I confess. He nods in approval.

"Thanks for telling me. I sense no one really knows." He looks at me sadly.

"I don't believe my parents would accept me after.. coming out." I say, upset. "Once my brother Sam came out as pansexual, they kicked him out." I deadpan.

"Well, Dean-o, it ain't easy being _fruity_. What your parents did were wrong, do you live with them still?"

"Fuck, no." I say roughly. "Sammy and I have an apartment together. Once they kicked him out, I packed my bags and hauled ass."

Suddenly remembering what started this conversation I asked, "What's wrong with Castiel?" He looks confused for a moment.

"Oh! Yes, okay, Castiel," He exhales loudly, rubbing his eyes. "He's.. going through a rough time right now. It has to do with a fiancé turned ex." I shudder. _Reminds me of Sam and Jess._

"I don't understand what I have to do with this. Cas doesn't know me, and I don't know hi-"

"_Cas?_" Gabriel questions, a playful smirk resting on his lips. "That's cute. Already giving him pet names." He teases.

"Shaddup. Castiel is a mouthful." Gabriel opens his mouth for a comeback, but I beat him to it. "I fucking _dare _you Gabe, make a sexual joke. _Do it._" The smirk never leaves his face. He raises his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Fine, fine. Then can we talk about how Castiel_ isn't_ a mouthful?" He winks.

Son of a bitch.

* * *

During the drive home, I couldn't stop thinking about what Gabriel had told me.

_"Cassie's ex-fiance used to abuse him; mentally and physically. One day, Castiel walked in on him banging some blonde bimbo. Later that night, Cas was nearly beat to death for finding out. He survived because we'd made plans that night and he wasn't responding to the text messages I had sent him. I got Lucifer to drive me to his house and I found him laying on his living room carpet, bleeding to death." _

_Imagining seeing Sammy in that state made my blood run cold. Knowing Castiel put himself through that made me sick to my stomach._

_"Why are you telling me this? I met you only yesterday." He chuckles._

_"I just thought.. you could help him."_

_It doesn't make sense to me. It's only a coincidence that I served Gabriel and Castiel at the bar on Friday._

_"How can I help him?" Gabriel faltered, his smirk sliding off his face._

_"Castiel needs someone, anyone. Either as a friend or a partner." He breathes in and then out. " As dumb as this may sound, I've never seen Castiel so _intrigued _by someone or something before. All it took was one, tiny, little, glance for him to get hooked." I blush lightly._

_"M-maybe you're looking into things." I try to reason with him. "Don't get me wrong, from the moment I laid eyes on him, I've wanted to get to know him; he caught my interest," I pause, swallowing nervously. "But, I'm not at all interesting. I'm just a boring waiter who loves cars, cheeseburgers, and apple pie." Gabriel nods slowly, slipping a piece of paper into view._

_"Fine, Dean-o," He sighs, putting on a small smile. "I understand if you don't want to become a part of this. Hell, I don't blame you. We don't know each other." He sighs. "If you change your mind, this is my number. You can text or call me whenever and about whatever. Whether it be about Cassie, or different flavors of pie." He says jokingly, grinning. I crack a smile. He stands up to leave, shaking my hand._

_"Nice to meet you Dean.." He trails off._

_"Winchester."_

After that, I had left. All I wanted to do now was lay in my bed at home, and figure out if I should try to help this Castiel guy out.

_"Castiel needs someone, anyone. Either as a friend or a partner."_

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

It's been a few days since I talked to Gabriel. His offer hasn't left my mind once. Everywhere I go, I make sure to bring the little slip of paper Gabe had given me with his number written on it. I've even dialed the 10-digits a few times, too nervous to press call.

"Never thought I'd be acting like such a girl over one guy." I mutter to myself. I was sitting in Gabe's coffee shop, _Heavenly Delights_, by myself in a booth with a cup of coffee and a slice of apple pie. I had to come back here, their pie is _awesome. _Speaking of pie, I cut off a big piece with my fork and shove it into my mouth, the exact moment the door chimes, signalling a new customer. Gabriel walks in with someone beside him.

_Oh no._ My eye's widen, pie stuffed in my cheeks and whipped cream smeared all over my lips.

"Dean-o!" Gabe walks over to the booth I was situated at, Castiel trailing behind him, his blue eyes staring at the floor. "Thought I'd find ya here." He winks, a smirk creeping onto his face. I swallow the pie and wipe my mouth with a napkin.

I chuckle nervously. "What can I say? You have good pie." Castiel looks up at the sound of my voice. Our eyes meet and my body goes numb.

_How can someone be so fucking beautiful?_

"Cassie, sit here. I'm going to..." Gabe doesn't bother finishing his sentence and steps behind the counter into the back.

_That son of a bitch._ I inwardly start freaking out. _I don't know what to say to him. What if I fuck up?_

Fortunately, Cas decides to speak up.

"I-I like.. bees." He states quietly. That's an interesting conversation starter. I smile.

"Bees are nice. I like pie." He continues staring at me, fiddling with something under the table.

"My name is Castiel.." He trails off, eyes drifting down to his hands.

"I'm Dean." I smile, a blush covering my face. _He's so fucking adorable. And those eyes, oh my God._ Lost in my train of thought, I don't notice his big, blue eyes staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry, what Cas?" I ask dreamily. He stay silent. Did I say something wrong?

"Cas..?" He tilts his head to the side, confused. "Nobody's ever called me that before."

"Is that okay?" He smiles for the first time. I'm stunned by how wonderful it is.

"I love it." A blush sweeps over both of our faces and he goes back to staring at his hands again.

* * *

Cas and I talked for a while longer before he and Gabriel left.

"Hey Sammy." I say into the cell phone pressed against my face. "Um.. Once you get off work, call me? I have something to ask you." I hang up and shoot Gabe a text, now that I finally saved his number in my phone.

_how wud ya like 2 go out 4 dinner w/ my bro n i. w/ Cas of cors. :)_

Moments later I got a reply.

_totes dean-o! ;) tmrrw nite at 7?_

I grin, giddy all of a sudden.

_ya, ill let sammy know__. is it ok to hav cas #?_

I type another text quickly after that, so I don't sound creepy or desperate.

_just so i can keep in tuch w/ him instd of txtn u._

My phone vibrates.

_ur so mean dean-o._

A moment later he sends me Castiel's number. I save it to my phone. I text Cas, telling him it's me.

_hey cas. hope you dnt mind that gabe gave me ur #. its dean, btw._

I set my phone down, not expecting a reply anytime soon. Sitting on the couch, I turn the tv on with its remote and flip through the channels.

* * *

"What a fucking bitch. How could you do that to Dr. Sexy?" I shout at the tv screen. I've been watching my favorite show for about an hour and Castiel hasn't left my mind. Moments later my phone buzzes, the screen lighting up.

_New Message (1)_

I tap the message icon and text pops onto the screen.

_Hello Dean._

* * *

**Review please! I want to know your thoughts thus far. Sorry for the blah chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

My breath catches in my throat. He actually _replied._ I was not expecting this. I type out a response.

_hey_

Wow, that was pretty lame. I set my phone down and sigh heavily. I'm caught off guard when my phone beeps.

_Yes, hello Dean. Gabriel has brought to my attention a proposal to go out for dinner with you and your brother tomorrow night._

Straight to the point I see.

_yeah. will u b cming?_

_I'd be delighted to. Thank you Dean._

I blush heavily, butterflies flying in my stomach.

_alrite. ill pick ya up at 6 :)_

_I have a car. I'll just drive Gabriel and myself to wherever it is we will be dining._

I quickly type out directions to a diner called Biggerson's. I check the time on my phone before laying it down on the couch.

* * *

_What the hell is taking Sam so long? He got off work an hour ago._

I pick my phone up, speed dialing Sammy. After two rings, he answers.

"Hello?" Sam says sadly into the phone. I hear him sniffle and people talking in the background.

"Sammy? Did you get my message?"

"Um, no. Sorry. I just.." He sniffles again. "I've got to go."

"Sammy, what's wrong?" The line goes silent for a couple moments.

"Becky.. cheated on me." I cringe.

"No fucking way. That bitch." Sam starts crying quietly.

"Yep." His voice cracks.

"Sammy, just come home. I'll make you some tea and we can talk about our feelings." I say semi-seriously. I hear Sam laugh slightly over the phone.

"You hate having chick-flick moments." I smile.

"Yeah, well, you're my brother, an' I love ya. So get your freakishly tall ass over here now." I end the call before he could argue.

* * *

"I can't believe she cheated on me with Garth!" I grimace.

"Fuck, neither can I." Garth, of all people? That motherfucker.

"Thank God I didn't live with her. She probably wouldn't have given me my stuff back." Sam tries to joke, but ends up choking back a sob. I run my hand up and down his back.

"It's okay Sammy. I'm here for you." I give him a warm smile. "Hey, I was wondering..." Sam stares me in the eye.

"What is it Dean?"

"I was thinking, why don't you, a few friends of mine, and I go out for dinner tomorrow?" Sam raises an eyebrow skeptically.

"Where?"

"Biggerson's." Sam groans with distaste. I scowl. "Shaddup, they have a pie bar and I wanna try it out."

"A pie bar?" He asks curiously. I grin.

"Yeah, it's like a salad bar... but with pie." Sam shoots a disapproving look. "C'mon, I love pie." I argue.

"Fine, Dean. Who's going?"

"A couple new friends of mine. Gabriel and Cas." I give him a look. "Plus, _Gabe seems like your type_." Sam blushes.

"Oh fu- Dean! I've never even met the guy so... ugh!" Sammy shrieks, embarrassed.

"I know you have a thing for short guys so..." I trail off, wiggling my eyebrows at him suggestively. Sam picks up one of the pillows on the couch and throws it at me, nailing me right in the face. It falls onto my lap and I can't help but smile goofily.

* * *

"Do I look okay?" I ask Sam as I fidget with the hem of my shirt. I hear him sigh.

"How many times are you going to ask me?" He cards a hand through his long moose hair. "Yes, you look great." I smile nervously. "So, are we going out with someone you're crushing on or-?"

"I'm not crushing on him!" My voice raises an octave higher than normal. I clear my throat. "No." Sam raises an eyebrow, a smirk evident on his face. "Don't even Sam." He opens his mouth. "Sammy, don't you fucking dare."

"So you are crushing on someone? A guy too?" Sammy smiles. "It's been awhile. Ever since Lisa-" I cut him off with a glare. "Okay, okay. Sorry." He holds his hands up defensively. "But seriously Dean, that's great. You're finally moving on." Anyone else would have thought what Sam said was rude, but I understood what he meant. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah, thanks." I turn around to look at myself in the mirror. A tight button down shirt and a pair of snug jeans. As Sam continues to get ready, I check the time on my phone.

"Hurry up Sammy, or we're going to be late!" I hear Sammy rush around behind me.

"Okay, ready." I grab the keys to baby and we leave.

* * *

Upon arrival, I notice that Gabe and Cas aren't here yet. _Thank God._ We grab a booth and sit down, Sammy sitting beside me. Moments later, a sex God and his brother walk in.

Oh _no._ My eyes trail over his body. It should be illegal to wear jeans _that tight_.

The two men spot us. Cas sits in front of me while Gabe sits in front of Sam.

"Dean-o, you never told me you had a _hunk_ of a brother!" He says seductively, eyeing Sam. Said person blushes.

"Yeah, yeah, don't pounce on him. He's fragile." I joke. I turn my attention back to Cas and throw him a charming smile.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean." His voice sends shivers down my spine and his beautiful blue eyes bore into mine. I cannot handle this. _Restrain yourself, Winchester._

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"So..." I start awkwardly. "I'm Sam, and you are?" I look at the attractive man across from me, a smile on my face.

"Oh, I know _you._" He smiles flirtatiously. "I'm Gabriel. But you can call me _tonight_."

_Oh my fucking God._

My pulse quickens as the room becomes warmer, causing my face to heat up. "I-I-" Gabriel cuts me off with a smirk.

"Gee Samsquatch, don't get so hot and bothered." Dean shifts uncomfortably at the tension while Castiel appears to be indifferent to it. Thankfully, a waitress comes to take our orders.

"What can I get ya'll tonight?" The older woman asks with a smile.

"I'll have two slices of the most diabetes-inducing desert you have and a coke, s'il vous plait." Gabriel says with a smile on his face. The waitress gives him a weird look but writes the order down anyways. I order a veggie burger with a side of caesar salad, and a chocolate milkshake to drink.

"A cheeseburger with extra bacon, a large order of fries, a coke and _pie_." Dean finishes with a smile. Castiel orders the same as my brother and Dean gives him this lovey-dovey look.

Dean hasn't been this happy since Lisa.

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naw.**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

**Dean's POV**

"These," Cas manages to spit out in between mouthfuls of cheeseburger. "Make me _very _happy." He finishes with a brilliant smile and I'd be lying if I said my stomach didn't do a couple flips. I set my burger down and nibble on some fries, focusing solely on Castiel. His wonderful blue eyes kept distracting me as well as his mouth. He kept smiling and I swear I was under some magic spell.

I seriously need to stop watching all these chick flicks with Sammy, they're making me all soft and mushy.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I glance over at Dean and immediately roll my eyes. Gabriel looks as well and smirks, a laugh tumbling off of his lips. It was a pleasant sound that I could definitely get used to.

"Enjoying eye-fucking Cassie-poo, Dean-o?" Gabriel asks playfully. Castiel glares at him but says nothing else while Dean blushes furiously. I can't help the bark of laughter that comes out of my mouth. Gabriel looks momentarily surprised before he smiles widely.

"Though I can't say I haven't been doing the same to your brother." He says seductively, resting his face against his right hand. I blush and give a shy smile as he winks.

Once we finish dinner, Dean heads to the pie bar with Cas.

"So, how exactly did you meet my brother?" I ask.

"He was Cas and I's bartender last Friday at the Roadhouse."

"That's cool. I work there also." I smile. "Our family owns the place. Well, not _family_, family; we're not blood related, but we consider them as such." Gabriel grins.

"Then I guess I'll be eating there more often, Samsquatch!" He winks. I sigh.

"Why do you even bother?" His smile disappears as he raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Sam?"

"Trying to get to know me, or even flirting? I'm boring."

"I don't think so, Sambo. I find you very intriguing. And _hella hot._" He smiles genuinely. A warm sensation consumes my body pleasantly. "I enjoy how opposite of each other we are. I'm short as hell and you're a skyscraper. I love junk food and you're a health nut. I'm always jumping around and you're as chilled out as a stoner!" He exclaims. "We haven't known each other for more than four hours but it already feels like a lifetime." He blushes. "And yes, I know I'm the Queen of Sappiness. But please believe me when I say you're _not_ boring." I can't do anything but nod.

"Okay Gabe. Thank you for that. It means a lot." He beams at me and I smile back. Dean and Castiel had come back just as Gabe had finished his mini-rant.

"Are we interrupting something?" Castiel asks.

"Not at all Cassie." Gabe smiles. The two of them dig into their pie, Dean a bit more passionately than Cas.

"Sam," Gabe starts semi-seriously. "I lost my number, can I have yours?" His face breaks out into a flirtatious grin and I chuckle.

"You're still using pick up lines?" I ask amused.

"Depends, is it working?" I grab his phone and add myself as a contact. This time, Gabriel's smile reaches his eyes.

* * *

The rest of the evening went smoothly.

"Hey, Sammy," I turn to look at Dean.

"Yes Dean?"

"I really like Castiel." I smile at him.

"You should take him out on a few more dates, talk to him; get to know him. Y'know, I haven't seen you this happy since Lisa." An uncomfortable silence falls over the impala. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, Sammy, you're right. I haven't been this happy since.." He trails off. "An' you know what? It feels great. It's awesome."

* * *

The next day I wake up at five o'clock to go for my morning jog. After an hour I stop to rest at a nearby park. The playground was nearly vacant with only one person and their dog running around. Wait a minute; is that Gabe? The german shepherd runs towards the playground instead of the open field, Gabriel jogging along after it.

"Sam?" I smile.

"Hey." I relpy rather lamely.

"Fancy seeing you here." He says flirtatiously. His german shepherd barks and runs up to lick my hand.

"Hey there buddy." I pet the dog's head affectionately. "I didn't take you for a dog-lover, thought you'd have twenty cats." I say teasingly. He grins.

"His name is Loki."

"Hello Loki." The dog puts his two front paws on my lap to get closer and licks my face. "He wants to give me kisses." I laugh.

"Like owner, like dog." Gabriel shrugs halfheartedly. I blush a deep shade of red.

"So, um, Gabe? I was wondering..." He looks at me expectantly. "We should go out sometime, like, just the two of us, or you can bring Cas too?" I smile sheepishly. Gabriel beams.

"I'd love to Sam!" He runs over and hugs me, my senses immediately overwhelmed by everything _Gabriel. _I never expected Gabriel to smell so good or be this warm and firm and- _oh no._ A warmth enveloped my body and my pants became a little tighter.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" Gabe whispers in my ear causing me to shiver.

"I-I-" Gabe's tongue shoots out between his lips and traces the outside of my ear, down to the base of my neck. I hold back a moan. _Holy fucking Christ I can't handle thi-_

"Holy fuck, Gabe!" I feel myself harden more as Gabriel rocks his hips against mine momentarily. I grasp his waist.

"If we're going to fuck, let's move this to a more _secluded area._" Secluded ended up being behind an abandon building. I bent Gabriel against the wall and gave it to him.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_"

* * *

**Dean's POV**

Where in the actual fuck is Sammy?

I grab some pie from the fridge and start munching out. Moments later, Sam bursts through the door a satisfied look on his moose face.

"Somebody got laid." I smirk. Sam blushes.

"Maybe."

"Hey, at least that means you're over Becky." Sam nods.

"You've got that right. I deserve better than her, so why should I stay upset about our break up?"

"So, what's her name?"

"It's not a she this time."

"What's his name?" He hesitates before saying,

"Gabriel." I stare at him in shock. Gabriel?

"You hardly know him."

"I really like him Dean."

"But Sammy!"

"What?" I let out an exasperated sigh.

"You're sleeping with a guy you hardly know? What if you find out he's a complete douche and he _fucks_ you over?"

"Well you know him. Do you think he's a douche?" I stood there and thought about it. Well, actually he's kinda cool, albeit crude and immature. He's been nice to Sammy so far.

"Fine, fine, fine. He's not a douche." I roll my eyes. He grins at me.

"Just give him a chance." I nod.

"Yeah, alright. Just remember you don't have to do anything you don't want to." I say semi-seriously. Sam rolls his eyes but agrees.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Laying on my bed I grab my phone from the side table and text Gabe.

_Want to come over for dinner?_

I got a reply almost immediately.

_i'd love to bby ;*_

I felt my chest flutter and a blush sweep over my cheeks. Dean would have called me a bitch and to change my tampon or something, if he saw how I was reacting to a little text. I shouldn't be like this, it's not like we're actually dating. We're just seeing each other. And fucking. I sigh, slightly annoyed, rubbing a hand over my face.

Within twenty minutes Gabriel arrived. Dean, who answered the door, was slightly surprised. Gabe just gave a sheepish grin. Another then minutes and dinner was being made.

"Sammy, pass me the green beans and turn the oven on." Gabriel says. Oh, that's right, Gabe insisted on cooking as well. I hand him the bag of frozen green beans and turn the oven on, just like he said. An hour later, Dean, Gabe and I sit around the dinner table, eating our meal.

"Gabe, this awesome." Dean says through big bites of mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans.

"Yeah, Gabriel, this is wonderful." I compliment him, suddenly shy. Gabriel gives me a heartfelt look that causes that same warmth from this morning to come back except, it's this feeling in my gut instead of my _dick_.

I used to get a feeling similar to this when I was with Becky. Am I falling for him?

* * *

**One thing lead to another and this happened. Please let me know what you think. Also, I hope the different perspective thing is okay for you guys?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

**Warning: Drug use.**

* * *

**Dean's POV**

I wake up feeling rather refreshed for once. Out of habit, I check my phone for any new notifications as I sit up in bed.

_I'd like to see you again, Dean._

My heartbeat quickens and my palms become sweaty.

_When and where?_

I lay my phone down not expecting a reply immediately and head to the bathroom to shower. Once I'm finished, I jump at my phone and check the screen.

_Come to my house. Anytime you'd like, even now. I would just like to warn you, I have some bad habits._

I raise an eyebrow at his text. Bad habits? I suddenly became hesitant to hang out with him. It can't be anything too bad, or Gabriel would have mentioned it, right?

* * *

"Dean!" Cas smiles as he opens the door. He seems more relaxed and happy.

"Hey Cas." He moves aside to let me into his house.

"Gabe's not home nor is Lucifer, so it's just us." He bites his bottom lip softly. I nod and start taking my shoes off. I notice Cas staring.

"Am I wearing something of yours?" I ask jokingly. He trails his eyes up and down my body once more before saying,

"You're looking _really fucking hot_ today. Well, you always do but that's besides the point." He trails off, no shame in his voice. I blush.

"Cas," I fidget. "You're not usually like this, what's gotten into you?" I smile. "I'm not complaining though." I step closer to him and that's when I realize it.

"Are you stoned?" He sighs and then nods.

"Generally, yeah."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, that's alright. I smoke cigarettes so." I shrug.

Castiel grabs my hand and leads me through his home to his bedroom. We sit on the bed together and he grabs a remote for his stereo and turns it on. The Beatles starts playing through the speakers. Castiel places a hand on my chest and pushes me down gently onto the bed, straddling me afterwards. I blush at his actions feeling self-conscious but refuse to break eye contact. He reaches a hand out and caresses my face.

"Dean," Cas speaks softly. "No one has ever treated me as wonderfully as you have, and for that I am grateful to have met you." Cas leans down and kisses me passionately. I melt into his lips and start running my fingers through his hair, tugging gently on the soft locks. Cas moans and I almost lose control.

_I don't want some one night stand bullshit._

I carefully shove Cas off of me. He whines in protest.

"Deeeaan."

"No, Cas. No sex." He looks at me confused.

"I just wanted to make out. I _really_ like you." My eyes widen in surprise.

"Well, never mind then. That's awesome. But, let's take things slow, okay? I have feelings for you," I blush as Cas snuggles into my chest. "I don't want this to turn into a fling, y'know? I'm looking for long-term." Cas nods in understanding.

"Yes, Dean." I smile.

"What do you think about cuddling and watching movies?" I ask. Cas grabs his xbox controller and puts Netflix on.

_I'm actually happy._

* * *

**Sam's POV**

"Gabriel," I moan out as Gabe kisses down my neck, sucking and biting at my collarbone. "You're so wonderful." My breath catches in my throat once he gets to his knees and starts unzipping my pants. "You don't have to Gabe.."

"I want to," He smirks seductively. "Besides, I want to taste you." He travels off quietly, blushing brightly. He wraps his lips around the head of my cock and takes all of me in at once. I can't bite back the moan that spills out of my lips. Gabriel quickens his pace and chokes, not stopping to recover. I bury my hands in his blonde hair and pull, eliciting a moan out of his tight mouth. Minutes later my load is shooting down his throat.

"Couldn't warn me, Sammy?" Gabe asks with a wink. I blush.

"Sorry, it just felt _so good_." I pull Gabe into my chest and kiss his forehead. "I'm so happy we're-" I cut myself off mid-sentence. What even are we?

"Are we together or are we just fucking?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"What do you want to be?"

"More than friends-with-benefits." Gabriel looks me in the eye.

"We can be boyfriends." I smile widely and kiss him.

"I enjoy the sound of that." I wrap my arm around him tighter, tucking his head underneath my chin. Slowly, we drift off to sleep, Gabriel nuzzling my neck.

* * *

**I hope this was okay. Thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter!**


End file.
